Baby Baby (KookGa)
by anunyasuga
Summary: Jungkook x Yoongi feat the baby boy... kehidupan nano-nano keluarga kecil Jeon megalomaniak. posted on wattpad dengan judul yang sama.
1. chapter 1

Buka pahamu lebih lebar,baby!" kata jungkook meremas pinggul gemukku lembut.

Aku menurut,membuka pahaku untuknya,tanganku bersandar pada westafel.Aku menggigit bibir saat merasakan kejantananya membelai belahan pantatku.Selanjutnya dia berada di dalamku,segera aku merasakan penuh dibawah sana.

Jungkook bergerak pelan dan keras secara bergantian,aku melihat bayangannya di cermin wastafel,dia tampak tampan seperti biasa dengan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur,wajah merah karena gairah.

Aku menjaga agar perutku tidak menekan pinggiran wastafel,aku tidak ingin bayiku tergencet karena dorongan daddynya di manholeku.

"Kau sexy baby,kehamilan membuatmu terlihat sexy,pinggul ini menggemaskan." katanya di antara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku tahu aku gendut.akhh..." sungutku,membeliak karena jungkook mendorong kuat.

Jungkook mengelus perutku yang membuncit. "Maaf babyku..." lalu menciumi punggung telanjangku.

"Kau sexy,i love you baby,always..."

"Ya ya,i hate you too,demi tuhan cepatlah kookie,pinggangku pegal." aku merasakan perutku tegang dan pangkal pahaku kejang berkedut nikmat,aku akan segera datang.

Jungkook meraih kejantananku dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Bersama,baby.."

Dia bergerak lebih cepat,mendengus dengus dan menggeram,wajahnya memerah.

Satu dorongan kuat dia membenamkan dirinya dalam dalam.Aku mencapai puncakku,nafasku menderu.

Matanya masih terpejam menikmati sesi pelepasannya,tangannya tak lagi di tubuhku,dia menggenggam pinggiran wastafel kuat-kuat menempatkan tubuhku di antara kungkungannya.

"Tadi itu luar biasa." kekehnya. "Kalau hormon kehamilan membuatmu semakin menggairahkan aku rela menghamilimu berulang kali."

Aku mencebik,mendorong pantatku kebelakang hingga dia meringsut mundur.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi,baby.Aku selalu siap akan babak tambahan." godanya.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Mommy...Daddy..." terdengar suara gedoran pada pintu kamar mandi.Astaga itu pasti Cho Ko,dia pasti sudah bangun.

"Ya sayang,sebentar..." teriakku parau,menyikut jungkook pelan agar aku bisa menyingkir.Dia tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya pantat seksimu diselamatkan oleh pangeran kecil kita." guraunya lalu melangkah ke bawah shower untuk mandi sedangkan aku makai jubah tidurku dengan gerakan cepat lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kulihat Cho Ko berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi,menggaruk rambutnya dan menguap.Jangan lupakan juga piyama kumamon yang membuat kadar keimutannya bertambah.

Aku tersenyum,mengelus puncak kepalanya lalu membungkuk mengecupnya.

Dia adalah putra kesayangan kami,usianya baru lima tahun,namanya Jeon Cho Ko,nama yang unik bukan? Pelafalannya seperti saat kau menyebut Choco alias Chocolate,itu karena pada saat kehamilannya aku selalu makan coklat,dan nama itu pemberian Daddynya,katanya dia putra yang manis seperti chocolate.

"Selamat pagi sayang..."

"Mommy aku mau mandi,mau dimandiin sama Mommy tapi..."

"Tapi apa sayang?"

"Mommy bau..." katanya menutup hidung secara dramatis. "Aku mau mandi sama bibi Ahn saja."

Aku melongo.Lalu meringis saat menyadari aku memang bau bekas percintaan di pagi hari tadi.

"Sana,Mommy mandi!!" katanya mendorong kakiku ke arah kamar mandi dengan tangan kecilnya.

Lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya dengan tangan gemuk kecilnya mengibas-ngibas di depan hidungnya.

Astaga anak itu,drama sekali.

Aku berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur,menekan interkom dan berbicara pada bibi ahn agar menyiapkan air hangat untuk Cho Ko.

"Hai baby boy..." Jungkook mengecup puncak kepala cho ko dan bergabung bersama kami di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi daddy." Balas cho ko dengan senyum secerah mentari.

"Ah,Mommy jangan makan sosis terus nanti adikku semakin gendut,lihatlah dia semakin besar saja." protesnya.

Aku dan jungkook tertawa kecil,gemas akan ucapan polos putra kami.Bagaimanpun dia masih lima tahun,tidak akan mengerti kalau kehamilan semakin lama memang membesar,baginya aku terlalu banyak makan sosis sehingga calon adiknya bertambah gemuk.

"Mommy minum susu dan sandwich saja,kata Jin Uncle sosis itu berlemak,bisa bikin gendut." tambahnya.

Oh ya ampun,darimana datangnya sifat tukang perintah itu? Dia terdengar seperti Jungkook versi mini,lengkap dengan gigi kelincinya juga.

"Baiklah tuan Jeon junior,mulai besok Mommy akan sarapan susu dan sandwich." kataku dan Cho ko mengangguk senang puas.Lalu sibuk mengunyah sandwichnya lagi.

"Astaga,dia mirip sekali denganmu tuan megalomaniak." bisikku pada jungkook. "Tukang perintah."

"Dia Jeon junior,tentu saja." jawab jungkook,tertawa senang,mengusak rambut putra kesayangan kami.

"Daddy rambutku berantakan." dumalnya,dengan pipi menggembung penuh sandwich.Dia tampak menggemaskan.

"Oh iya Cho ko,hari ini jadwal Mommy mengantarmu kesekolah.Jadi habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita berangkat,oke!" aku menatapnya bahagia,kami memang menetapkan jawal bergantian mengantar Cho Ko ke sekolahnya.

"No no no." tolaknya mengoyangkan telunjuk gemuknya.

"Kenapa,baby? Apa kau mau daddy saja yang mengantarmu?" tanya Jungkook,Aku mendelik padanya.

Tidak bisa,hari ini kan giliranku.

"Aku tidak mau,nanti daddynya Eunsoo merayu mommy lagi."

Uhuk

Jungkook tersedak kopinya.

"Apa?" pekiknya.

Aku memutar bola mataku,yang benar saja??

"Daddynya Eunsoo hanya bertanya tempat les piano,sayang.Dia tidak merayu Mommy." kataku pada Choko.Lalu pandanganku beralih pada Jungkook yang tengah menatapku minta penjelasan lebih.

"Ck,jangan bilang kau cemburu kookie.Itu konyol." kataku.

"Tidak,pokoknya aku mau di antar paman Jang saja." paksanya,lalu memasang sad puppy eyesnya padaku dan jungkook.Jurus andalannya saat memohon sesuatu.

"Kenapa harus pengawal Jang,baby? Kan daddy bisa mengantarmu." jungkook menyeka dagunya yang terkena cipratan kopi.

"Karena aku tidak akan merasa takut lagi kalau paman Jang yang mengantarku." terangnya.

"Kau takut? Apa ada yang mengganggumu,baby?" tanyaku khawatir,aku menoleh pada jungkook,dia tampak menyimak kata-kata Choko,sepertinya dia sama khawatirnya denganku.

"Apa Mommy dan Daddy tidak tau,anak-anak perempuan di sekolah selalu menggangguku,mereka mencubit pipiku,lalu sering meminjam krayonku,lalu sering memberiku kue,mengacak acak rambutku dan lebih parahnya mereka mencium pipiku." Choko merengek,menceritakan semuanya dengan berapi-api.

Aku dan Jungkook melongo mendengarnya,lalu sedetik kemudian kami larut dalam tawa.

Astaga,aku kira anakku sedang di bully atau apa,tapi dia takut karena anak-anak perempuan menggodanya,super sekali.

"Ya ampun,kau mengagetkan Mommy saja.Mereka kan hanya mau berteman denganmu Choko.Itu artinya mereka menyukaimu,tentu saja mereka menyukaimu,anak Mommy kan sangat tampan dan lucu." kuraih pipi gemuknya dan mencubitnya pelan,lalu menciumnya.

"Aishh,tapi kan aku tidak suda mereka Mommy,aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku cintai." akunya malu malu,meremat ujung seragam sekolahnya.

Uhuk

Kini giliran aku yang tersedak tehku,Jungkook juga sama terkejutnya.

Jatuh cinta??

Anakku sudah mulai menyukai seseorang.Aku yakin ini pasti karena Jin dan Namjoon keseringan mengajaknya menonton drama percintaan,otak kecilnya yang polos jadi tercemar.Ck!!

"Memang kalau Daddy boleh tahu,siapa yang kau sukai,baby?" tanya jungkook,berbeda denganku dia terlihat geli karena ekspresi Choko yang malu-malu.

"Uhmm...tentu saja Mommy." jawabnya semangat. "Aku kan penggemar Mommy nomor satu."

Aku tertawa lega,bangkit dari kursiku lalu memeluknya.

"Choko ku yang manis.." dendangku riang.

"Baiklah sudah cukup jumpa fansnya sayang,mari bersiap dan pergi ke sekolah." kata Jungkook,aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan tak rela.

Jungkook menuntunnya turun dari kursi,mereka beriringan menuju rak sepatu.Hatiku menghangat melihat interaksi suami dan putra tercintaku.Ini adalah tahun ke enam pernikahan kami,Memang tidak mudah mengingat sikap over protektifnya pada kami yang berlebihan,tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah suami dan ayah yang luar biasa.Hal itu membuatku makin mencintainya.

Aku mengelus perutku yang membuncit,ini kehamilanku yang ke dua.Dokter bilang kemungkinan jenis kelaminnya adalah perempuan.Jungkook sangat senang,itu berarti dia akan punya seorang putra dan putri.

Aku mengekori mereka hingga teras depan.Pengawal Jang sudah menunggu bersama pengawal Yoo disamping mobil,Jungkook tidak akan meninggalkan anaknya tanpa pengawalan.Meskipun keamanan di sekolahnya sudah ketat sekalipun.

Kami mencium dan memeluk Choko bergantian.

"Sampai nanti sayang." aku melmbaikan tangan saat mobilnya meluncur pergi.

"Hei,daddy kau tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanyaku saat menyadari dia masih berdiri disampingku memeluk pinggangku dengan satu tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" protesku saat dia menghadapku.

"Kau ingat dengan kata-kataku soal babak tambahan tadi pagi?? Uhm...sepertinya aku sedang malas pergi ke kantor."

Aku mendelik.

"Tidak mau." tolakku lalu berbalik pergi.meninggalkannya yang tengah terkekeh kecil.

"Oh tapi sepertinya pantat seksimu mengkhianati hatimu baby,lihatlah mereka bergoyang-goyang memanggilku." godanya mengikuti langkahku ke arah kamar.

Aku merona.

Dasar megalomaniak mesum.

Seperti aku bisa menolaknya saja.


	2. pow pow pow

Hari ini adalah hari minggu,hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan. Biasanya aku Jungkook dan putra kami Choko,pergi piknik atau membuat pesta barbeque kecil-kecilan di taman belakang rumah kami.Namun sialnya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini.Produser-nim memintaku merampungkan lagu baru untuk boygroup yang comebacknya tengat waktunya hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi,kami dikejar deadline,masih banyak bagian yang harus direvisi.Dan jujur saja itu membuatku stress sekaligus senang dalam waktu bersamaan,stress karena deadline,senang karena lagu ciptaanku akan dibawakan salah satu boygroup terkenal di korea.

Untung saja yang jadi partnerku adalah Namjoon,dia itu jenius musik.Tanpa dia mungkin perkerjaan ini tidak akan pernah rampung.

Aku mengelus perutku yang membuncit.Kehamilan ini membuatku tak bisa mengenakan celana jeans lagi,sebagai gantinya aku memakai celana training dengan pinggang karet lembut,setidaknya dengan celana itu bayiku tidak akan tercekik di dalam sana.Aku juga memakai kaos kedodoran.Saat hamil seperti ini fashionku berkutat pada baju-baju oversize.Meski begitu kata Jungkook aku tetap seksi.

Memaut diriku di cermin sekali lagi dan aku siap untuk berangkat ke gedung agensi.Tapi suara bel yang nyaring mengejutkanku.

Siapa yang bertamu di hari minggu?

"Jin...Namjoon..." aku memandangi mereka bergantian. "Ada apa? Kok kalian kerumahku?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab,malah dengan santainya masuk kedalam dan memanggil nama choko keras-keras.Kini aku menatap namjoon yang tengah cemberut.

"Tanyakan saja pada suami cerewetmu.." katanya lalu mengikuti seokjin masuk rumah.

"Oh kalian sudah datang." jungkook datang dari ruang bermain choko,dengan choko yang bergelayut di punggungnya.

Seperti biasa choko selalu antusias bila bertemu seokjin dan namjoon.

"Uncle..." teriaknya riang.Jungkook segera menurunkannya dari gendongan.

"Halo sayang..." balas Jin.Lalu menarik tangan Choko untuk menuju dapur.Sepertinya Seokjin membawakan kue manis lagi untuknya.

Kini tinggal aku jungkook dan namjoon.

"Apa kau yang menyuruh mereka datang kemari?" aku melipat tangan di dada,meminta penjelasan pada Jungkook. "Kenapa?"

"Ah,aku lupa memberitahumu,baby. Hari ini kau tidak akan ke studio agensi,kau akan berkerja dirumah. Makanya aku meminta Namjoon datang kemari." terangnya

"Apa?" mataku membulat tak percaya.

"Kehamilanmu sudah berusia tujuh bulan,baby.Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkerja diluar rumah.Terlalu berbahaya." desahnya,alisnya bertaut meminta permaklumanku.

Ya ampun.

"Astaga kookie,aku hanya akan berhadapan dengan kertas dan komputer,bukannya sedang menghadapi pasukan tembak,tank atau sniper.Aku hanya akan membuat lagu,bukanya di medan perang." gerutuku frustasi,mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas.

Dari sudut mataku kulihat namjoon mencoba menahan tawanya. Baginya ini mungkin percakapan paling konyol yang pernah didengarnya.Aku melotot padanya.

"Lagipula studioku dirumah tidak selengkap studioku di agensi." rengekku lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau soal itu tenang saja,mari ikut aku."

Mau tak mau kami mengekorinya menuju studioku di rumah.Letaknya ada di sebelah ruang kerja Jungkook.

"Wow..." itu suara Namjoon saat jungkook membuka pintu.

Aku sama terkejutnya.Karena studioku berubah menjadi sebuah studio profesional dengan komputer dan alat-alat canggih lainnya.Bahkan ada dua buah kursi pijat mahal di sudutnya.

"Aku sedikit berinovasi."

Sialan!

Ini bukan inovasi,ini adalah cara terbaik membuang uang puluhan juta won.

"Ini terbaik kawan,ini surga.Ayo mulai berkerja!." Namjoon masuk kedalam studio dan segera menempatkan pantatnya di depan komputer.

Aku mendesah.Kalau sudah begini mau apa lagi.Jungkook memang tak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam melakukan sesuatu.Kadang kala itu membuatku kesal dan bangga pada saat bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku,baby.Ini semua demi kau dan bayi kita.Aku hanya ingin membuatmu aman dan nyaman."

Sorot matanya menginginkan pemahamanku.

"Ok.."

Jungkook bernafas lega.

"Baiklah sayang aku akan pergi sebentar.Kau ingat Tuan Han? Investor baru kita.Beliau sakit dan aku akan menjenguknya sebentar."

"Jadi karena itu kau meminta Jin datang?" jin datang untuk menemani choko.

"Ya." jawabnya lalu mengecup keningku. "Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Dia beranjak pergi dan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tengah dimana tawa membahana jin dan choko terdengar.Entah lelucon apa yang dilontarkan Seokjin hingga choko tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei kalian..." aku ikut duduk di sofa,mencomot sebuah cookies dalam toples di pangkuan choko.

"Enak kan,mommy? Uncle jin yang membuatnya."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jin aku minta maaf karena menggangu akhir pekanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa,lagipula aku senang bila bersama choko." ujarnya mengecup pucuk kepala choko yang masih asik mengunyah cookies.

"Tapi aku ada satu permintaan."

"Apa?"

Aku mendesah dan sedikit mencondongkan badanku ke arah Jin.

"Please jangan ajak dia nonton drama percintaan,aku takut dia akan puber sebelum waktunya."

Ok,ini berlebihan.Tapi saat choko menyebutkan kata 'jatuh cinta' dengan mudahnya itu membuatku sedikit khawatir.

"Huh??" mata jin menyipit. "Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya nonton drama.Apa kau tahu dia bahkan memonopoli tv ku dirumah,kau tahu apa yang ditontonya?."

Aku menggeleng.

"Demi Tuhan.Jeon mini ini menonton CNN,yoon.CNN. kau tahu CNN? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menonton acara masak favoritku."

Sejenak aku ingin tertawa terbahak bahak namun yang keluar hanya cekikikan kecil begitu meihat wajah masam Seokjin.Aku sudah membayangkan saat Choko menonton siaran berita CNN sedangkan Seokjin yang mendumal disebelahnya.

Astaga,anakku.Ternyata Jungkook terlalu banyak menyumbangkan Gennya pada putra kami.

For Godness sake!

CNN?

"Choko karena mommy harus berkerja dan daddy harus pergi sebentar,choko sama uncle Jin dulu ya." aku mengusap kepanya lembut.

"Aye...aye...mommy." serunya.

"Mommy sudah menyiapkan CD kamen rider dan cloud bread,kau hanya boleh nonton itu atau bermain di ruang bermainmu,atau..."

"Tapi mom,aku kan ingin nonton film horor." rengeknya.

"Choko,tidak baik menginterupsi saat mommy sedang bicara."

"Mengupsi itu apa mommy?" tanyanya bingung.

Sungguh aku ingin tertawa keras,tentu saja anak sekecil dia belum bisa menangkap kata-kata panjang.

"Menginterupsi,sayang.Artinya saat mommy bicara choko tidak boleh memotongnya."

"Oh.." ucapnya lucu.

"Baiklah,mommy ada di studio.Kalau choko lapar minta uncle jin menyiapkannya ya." kataku mengecup pipi gembilnya.

"Jin aku titip choko dulu ya."

"Aye aye,yoon..."

Aku segera menuju studio.Namjoon dan perkerjaan sudah menungguku disana.

(Author P.O.V)

Jungkook sudah berpamitan dengan yoongi kini saatnya berpamitan pada putra kesayangannya.Rasanya menyebalkan saat seharusnya dia asik bermain dengan baby boy-nya dia harus pergi menjenguk salah seorang investor penting perusahaanya.

Jungkook mendengar putranya tertawa kencang saat berhasil mengalahkan Seokjin dalam permainan pirates.Tawa itu mengirimkan sinyal hangat ke hatinya.

"Hai baby boy..." jungkook membungkuk dan mengecup kepalanya.

"Eoh...Daddy mau pergi?."

"Ya sayang,daddy akan pulang cepat,sementara waktu mainlah dengan Uncle Jin ya.Dan mommy sedang sibuk jadi jangan menganggunya." pinta jungkook

"Oke,daddy." jawab choko. "Eung...apa aku boleh main bola di taman?." choko memasang puppy eyes andalanya sambil mengerjap lucu.

Jungkook mendongak keluar,menatap melalui pintu kaca besar.Sejam yang lalu turun hujan,akibatnya rumput jadi basah dan agak becek.Kalau choko main bola dia bisa kotor dan terserang flu.Dia tidak bisa membiarkan kuman-kuman diluaran sana menyentuh tubuh mungil putra kesayanganya.Tidak akan!

"No."

"Daddy..." rengek choko.

"Diluar kotor sayang,terlalu banyak kuman."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Jungkook. Kenapa kau tidak bungkus saja tubuhnya dengan plastik wrap dan taruh dia di lemari kaca agar tetap steril." sindir Seokjin.

"Apapun asal tidak main diluar,Jin.oke! Baiklah aku terlambat." jungkook mengecup pipi choko lagi. "Bye buddy...Jin aku titip choko."

"Bye,Daddy..."

Kini tinggal Seokjin dan Choko yang masih asik main di atas karpet bulu tebal di ruang tengah.Masih setia main dengan boneka plastik brrbentuk bajak laut dengan pedang mainan yang menancap di setiap lubangnya.

"Uncle,aku bosaaaan..." Choko berbaring terlentang dengan tangan terbentang,bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Tidak boleh main diluar,Choko.Nanti Uncle dimarahi sama Daddy Jungkook."

"Nonton film saja,Uncle."

"Baiklah." seokjin bangkit dan menuju rak kaset,mengeluarkan sebuah CD pocket bergambar superman.Setahunya pocket yang bergambar superman merupakan milik Choko,isinya tidak jauh dari seputar film kartun dan animasi.

"Kita muter film apa,baby?"

"Pipti gre..."

"Hah?? Film apa itu?"

"Ck!! Masa Uncle tidak tahu? Uncle joonie bilang itu film bagus.Choko dengar waktu Uncle Joonie ngobrol sama Uncle Chim Chim." Choko menarik-narik tanduk boneka unicorn dengan gemas.

Hah? Namjoon? Pipti gre? Pipti gre

Astaga!!

Fifty Shades of Grey?

Seokjin melongo.Karena setahunya suaminya adlah penggemar film fulgar tersebut.

Ingatkan dia untuk mencekik Namjoon setelah ini.

"NO!!" teriak Seokjin horor.Lalu buru-buru menutup mulutnya takut didengar Yoongi.

"Aduh,kenapa Uncle teriak? Choko kan jadi kaget." bocah lucu itu mengelus dadanya.

"Tidak,baby.Kita tidak boleh menonton film itu." Seokjin bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada bocah berumur lima tahun kalau dia tidak boleh menonton film fulgar.

"Kenapa? Apa ada adegan berantemnya? Kata Mommy tidak baik menonton film yang berantem berantem." celotehnya.

Seokjin bingung antara ingin tertawa atau menangis saat mendengar penuturan Choko.

Dan juga ingin mencium pipinya yang menggembung lucu.

"Ya,ada adegan berantemnya."

Ya kalau yang dimaksud berantem itu guling-gulingan dan saling mendesah di atas ranjang.

"Kita nonton Finding Nemo saja ya?" bujuk Seokjin.

"Oke...let's go!"

Sekarang Seokjin bisa bernafas lega,terbebas dari masalah Fifty Shades sialan tadi.

(Jungkook P.O.V)

Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bahwa hidupku diliputi kebahagiaan.Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mempercayai apa itu cinta,hingga aku bertemu dengan Yoongi. Sosok yang bisa menjungkir balikkan hidupku dengan segala pesonanya.

Aku jatuh cinta,dan mengalami manis pahitnya cinta saat bersamanya.Sifat kami yang bertolak belakang,aku cenderung tenang dan teratur maka dia adalah sosok yang bebas dan penuh tantangan,apalagi dengan sifat galaknya.Berdebat adalah rutinitas kami sehari-hari.

Menikah dengannya adalah keputusan terbaik dalam hidupku.

Dia bahkan memberiku seorang putra yang lucu.Anugrah terindah dalam hidupku selain Yoongi.Dan sekarang dia sedang mengandung anak keduaku.Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?

Mempunyai putra dalam pernikahan kami tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan.Aku bahagia,itu pasti.Tapi kadang kadang Choko sama keras kepalanya seperti Mommy-nya.Meski umurnya baru lima tahun dia termasuk anak yang cukup kritis.Kadang-kadang aku dan Yoongi pusing dibuatnya.

Belum lagi sifat cemburunya,Dia menyatakan penggemar Yoongi nomor satu.Sulit untuk bisa berdua dengan Yoongi bila ada Choko disekitar kami.Dia akan memonopoli perhatian Mommynya.

Quality timeku dengan Yoongi hanya bila Choko sudah tidur.

Seperti saat ini,aku barusaja dari kamarnya menunaikan jadwal menidurkan Choko,membacakan dongeng Peter Pan favoritnya.

Memastikannya tertidur,mengecup keningnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Choko sudah tidur?."

Aku mengangguk.Kalau belum tidur mana mungkin aku bisa kembali ke kamar.

Dan disana cintaku,bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan sebuah novel di pangkuannya.Dihidungnya bertengger kacamata baca,membuatnya terlihat manis.

Well,dia memang manis dan selalu manis.

Aku naik ke atas ranjang,merangkak ke arahnya. Dia sudah bisa membaca maksudku,bibir tipisnya menyungingkan senyum menawan

Aku meraih novel dipangkuannya melemparnya sembarang ke lantai,lalu melepas kacamatanya dan memperlakukan hal yang sama,tak perduli kacamata sialan itu rusak,aku bisa membelikannya satu kontainer penuh kacamata baca bila dia menginginkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu baby." bisikku menariknya kedalam pelukanku berhati-hati agar perutnya tidak tergencet.

"Aku juga hari ini melelahkan." lembut nafasnya menerpa leherku membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Aku ingin membuatmu berhenti berkerja tapi hal itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih." mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kookie..." lirihnya.

Aku sudah siap-siap meledak saat tangannya menjarah dadaku,jari jarinya menyentuh ujung dadaku membuatku menggeram rendah.

"Ya,baby.Katakanlah..." nafasku dan nafasnya sudah memburu saat aku membalas perlakuanya,meremas lembut bongkahan pantatnya.

"Sentuh aku..." desahnya.

Mataku menggelap,aku siap melakukan apapun untuknya termasuk terjun dalam jurang kenikmatan bersamanya.

"Dengan senang hati,baby."

Ku baringkan tubuhnya perlahan,lalu meraup bibir tipisnya dan memberikan ciuman dalam.

Dua bibir yang saling berpanggutan lidah yang saling membelit dan aku dapat mendengar lenguhan seksinya sementara jari-jarinya berada di rambutku.

Melepas ciumanku dengan tak rela,aku menatap wajahnya yang memerah,matanya terpejam dan nafasnya memburu.Aku berganti menciumi leher putihnya,spot favoritku karena aku dapat mencium aroma vanila memabukkan dari tubuhnya,menjilat dan menggigit pelan.Kini dia mendesah dan itu adalah nada paling indah yang pernah kudengar darinya.

"Bagus,Begitu.Mendesahlah,baby!"

Membuka ikatan jubah tidurnya hingga dada putih dan perut bulatnya terpampang indah dihadapanku.Air liurku bisa saja menetes bila aku memandanginya lebih lama,maka aku menjadikannya sebagai arena bermainku selanjutnya.

Mencium.Menggigit.Menjilat.

Damn!!

Aku menyadari betapa nakalnya istriku,dia tidak mengenakan celana dalam seolah-olah telah bersiap menerima semua ini.

"Istriku,yang nakal." bisikku menciumi sekujur perut bulatnya.

"Kookie...pleaseeeehh..."

"Ya,baby..."

"Cium aku!!"

"Dimana,baby?." mengecup pinggangnya.lalu turun ke arah kejantananya yang sudah berdiri tegak.Mengundangku untuk menciumnya dan membenamkanya ke dalam mulutku.

"Disini?." ku kecup ujungnya.

"Ya.Ya.please kookie...ahhhh"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan meraih kejantananya,Ini adalah milikku dan akan selalu milikku.

Aku sudah sangat siap untuk mendengar desahannya lagi hingga sebuah ketukan brutal terdengar di pintu.

OH NOOOOO!!!!!!

"MOMMY...DADDY...TOLOOONG...ADA SEMUT BESAAAAR DIKASURKUUU...!!!"


	3. jelaously

Baby Baby

JEALOUSLY

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu,dude? Kau oke?." tanya Taehyung,aku membalas menatapnya lalu mendengus tak minat. "Entahlah ini perasaanku saja atau memang benar,kau stress tapi aku juga bisa melihat sinar bahagia dimatamu.Dan kau kacau." komentarnya,lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diamlah." desisku kesal.Pria bebas sepertinya tidak akan pernah mengerti keadaanku.Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengganti popok bayi dan membuat susu formula sementara anakmu yang lainnya merengek minta dibacakan dongeng.Dan bagaimana stressnya saat melihat pinggul istrimu berlenggak lenggok menggoda didepanmu saat dia bergerak sedangkan kau punya janji untuk tidak ada acara sex sebelum bayimu berusia empatpuluh hari.Pria ini tak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya.

"Ya aku tahu sulit bagimu,tapi kau punya Yoongi,kau adalah bajingan paling beruntung se korea yang bisa menikahinya. Dia bukan hanya sexy Jeon,tapi juga ibu yang baik." kata taehyung.

Wait,apa barusan dia bilang Yoongi sexy? Kurang ajar sekali mulutnya.

"Berhentilah membicarakan istriku,atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu." geramku,lalu diapun tertawa lebih kencang.Mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.Menggodaku hingga aku kesal dan marah.

Ponselku berdering dan aku segera menjawab pangilan masuk dari Yoongi.

"Ya,sayang..."

"Kookie,kau tidak lupa untuk menjemput choko kan? Atau kau sudah meminta supir untuk menjemputny?" suaranya setengah berbisik,mungkin dia sedang menidurkan bayi kami.

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan,astaga aku lupa.Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjemput Choko hari ini.Melirik jam tanganku dan bersyukur aku tidak terlalu terlambat.

"Ah,maaf aku lupa sayang.Tapi tenang saja,aku akan segera meluncur kesana." kataku takut-takut.Dan benar saja dia langsung menyembur marah.

"APA? Bagaimana bisa kau lupa? Kau ingin dia ngambek lagi? Aku sudah cukup kerepotan menghadapi sifat moody-nya jangan menambah masalah." lalu suara tangisan bayi terdengar dan telepon dimatikan sepihak.

Matilah aku!!

Aku mengumpat pelan apalagi melihat Taehyung menahan tawanya seakan mengerti apa yang barusaja terjadi padaku. Seakan hariku bertambah buruk saja.

"Hai,buddy!! How your school?." tanyaku berjongkok dan merentangkan tanganku. Biasanya dia akan menghambur ke pelukanku tapi kini dia hanya berjalan melewatiku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki kecilnya dengan kesal.

Pengawal Yoo memberiku senyum prihatin sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Choko menuju mobil.Ya aku tahu,terlambat sepuluh menit bukanlah hal yang disukai Choko,dia pasti marah sekarang.

"Hei,kau marah sama daddy?" tanyaku saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang. Jujur saja wajah cemberutnya bukanlah favoritku.Choko dalam mode mengambek adalah yang terburuk,dia akan mogok bicara, bahkan mogok makan. Jangan lupakan gen keras kepala yang diturunkan Yoongi padanya.

Aku mendesah saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari ekspresi mukanya saja sudah jelas dia marah. "Maafkan Daddy,oke!!"

Choko melirikku sekilas lalu membuang muka lagi.Ingin rasanya mencubit pipi gemuknya yang menggembung lucu karena marah,tapi itu bukanlah ide baik mengingat radarnya masih menyala merah yang artinnya dia masih dalam mode berbahaya. Kadang aku frustasi juga,putraku ini drama sekali,selalu bersikap dramatis.Tapi tidak bisa disalahkan juga,kau tidak bisa mengharapka anak berusia lima tahun untuk bersikap bijak,bagaimanpun mereka tetaplah anak-anak sejenius apapun mereka.

"Daddy sudah melupakanku kan?." katanya dengan nada bergetar,dia menahan untuk tidak menangis karena emosi.Dan itu menusuk hatiku.Here we go again...

Aku meraihnya ke dalam pelukanku dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian dia menangis tersedu-sedu.Aku bingung antara ingin tertawa gemas atau menjerit frustasi.

"Daddy tidak lupa,baby.bagaimana bisa Daddy lupa pada kesayangan Daddy? Tadi Daddy ada keperluan,makanya daddy telat." aku benci berbohong,tapi a little white lies kadang berguna untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Daddy melupakanku,Mommy juga." isaknya lagi.

Aku akan menceritakan akar dari segala sifat alay drama putraku ini. Semua berawal dari saat anak keduaku lahir,another Jeon berjenis kelamin perempuan yang kami beri nama Jeon ChoAh.Yoongi yang mengusulkan nama itu karena seirama dengan kata jjoha yang berarti suka,kami ingin putri kami menjadi anak yang disukai banyak orang,baik hati dan membanggakan seperti kakaknya.

Awalnya Choko sangat excited, karena sejak awal kami menanamkan angan-angan betapa menyenangkannya punya seorang adik.Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama,setelah sifat jealousnya muncul tiba-tiba.Hanya karena putru kecil kami lebih banyak menyita waktu dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih.ChoAh masih bayi,yang berarti sewaktu-waktu dia menangis,membutuhkan ini itu dan lain-lain.Mau tidak mau Yoongi lebih sering memperhatikan ChoAh dan mulai mengurangi intensitas kebersamaanya dengan Choko.Bukannya istriku melupakan putra kami,dia tetap mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada Choko.Hanya saja sepertinya Choko tidak siap untuk berbagi. Dia menjadi lebih sensitif dan mudah marah.

Contohnya kemarin,Yoongi lupa menyiapkan cemilan siangnya,Choko ngambek dan melampiaskannya dengan memutar lagu Alvin and the chipmunks seharian hingga sore. Oh,siapa sih yang tidak suka mereka di dunia ini,mereka lucu dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu hits. Tapi mendengarkan lagu mereka satu album penuh dan diputar ulang adalah bencana bagi telinga kalian,karena suara menggemaskan mereka bisa menjadi sangat annoying dan menganggu telingamu.Sungguh!!

Jadi intinya putra kami ini sedang cemburu pada adik kecilnya.

"Hei,itu tidak benar baby.Mommy dan Daddy sangat menyayangi Choko." kataku mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Tapi kalian lebih sayang ChoAh." tuh kan?

"Itu tidak benar,kami sayang kalian berdua.Dan sebagai kakak yang baik Choko harus mengerti,baby choah kan masih kecil,belum bisa makan sendiri belum bisa berbicara dan belum bisa ini itu,jadi biarkan Mommy membantunya hingga dia sudah cukup besar sepertimu,oke?." ya ini adalah kata-kata paling sederhana untuk menjelaskan pada anak umur lima tahun yang sedang ngambek.

"Tapi Choko tidak suka." dengusnya.

"Punya adik itu menyenangkan,bila dia besar nanti kau bisa mengajaknya bermain,dan sampai waktu itu tiba kau harus membantu Mommy dulu."

"Membantu Mommy?" alisnya mengkerut lucu.

"Ya," jawabku mengecup pipi gemuknya. "Jadilah kakak yang baik,Choko kan sudah besar.Kasihan Mommy nanti dia sedih karena Choko ngambek terus." lanjutku.

"Choko tidak mau Mommy sedih." dia sudah siap-siap akan menangis lagi,tapi diurungkannya karena aku memberinya suatu gagasan.

"Bagaimana kalau Choko jadi anak yang baik dan belajar mandiri,Mommy pasti akan bangga dan lebih sayaaaang lagi sama Choko.Mau tidak daddy ajarkan caranya?" tanyaku.

Dan seperti dugaanku,dia tertarik pada gagasan menjadi kakak baik yang membanggakan.Dia mengangguk antusias dengan senyum secerah mentari.

Aku tertawa senang dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku lagi. "Kesayanganku..." dendangku.

Yoongi kaget dan menelan kembali kemarahannya saat melihatku melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah sambil tertawa-tawa bersama Choko.Bahkan dia juga mendapat ciuman 'aku pulang' dari putra kami.

Bibirnya melafalkan kata "how come?" tanpa suara sebelum memeluk putra kami dan memutar tubuh mungilnya dalam dua putaran penuh tawa.

"Wow..." komentarnya.Saat kami di kamar baby ChoAh,menontonnya minum susu dengan semangat dari dotnya. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau benar-benar menjinakkan bayi singa,kookie?."

Aku merengut sebelum larut juga dalam tawanya. "Yang kau katakan bayi singa itu anakmu,kau lupa? Dia itu mirip sekali denganmu saat marah." kataku mencium pipinya.Ada gurat lelah disana,Yoongi benar-benar ibu yang baik,dia mengasuh anak kami sepenuh hatinya dan melakukan segalanya semaksimal mungkin. Dia juga menolak usulan memakai jasa baby sitter,baginya itulah seni kesenangan dari seorang ibu.Meski kau akan kelelahan mengurus ini itu akan ada kebanggan tersendiri saat melakukannya.

Hal itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintainya dan bangga mempunyai istri Yoongi.Hidupku sempurna ditambah dengan kehadiran dua anak lucu buah cinta kami.Apalagi yang bisa ku harapkan di dunia ini.

"Kau ayah yang baik." pujinya mengecup bibirku lalu tersenyum. "And i think i'm falling in love over and over again with you."

Giliranku menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "I love you more,baby." kataku mengusap pipinya. "Ah,rasanya sulit sekali untuk menahan keinginanku untuk tidak memakanmu." desahku.

Yoongi tertawa. "Kita masih punya waktu satu minggu lagi sampai pertemuan kita dengan dokter Jung untuk berkonsultasi." ujarnya.

"Ya,kau benar." kataku. "Dan sebelum aku tidak bisa menghentikan fantasi liarku lebih baik aku kabur ke kamar Choko,dia mungkin sudah menungguku membacakan dongeng untuknya." aku mengecup kening yoongi dan putri kami sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu.

Aku terbangun karena suara monitor dari kamar bayi berbunyi keras.Itu artinya putri kami pasti menangis dan aku yakin dia pasti menagih jatah minum susunya tengah malam.

Melirik Yoongi yang tertidur pulas dan tidak terusik oleh suara tangisan ChoAh,dia pasti sangat kelelahan.Aku mengecup keningnya dan beranjak bangun sebelum suara tangisan ChoAh membangunkan seisi rumah.

"Hai,baby..." kataku menyapanya dan seketika tangisanya berhenti menjadi rengekan-rengekan pelan. Yoongi bilang suaraku ampuh sekali menghentikan tangisan ChoAh.

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah mengganti popoknya yang sudah penuh ompol.Kuakui aku tidak canggung lagi ketika melakukannya karena sudah mendapatkan pengalaman saat membesarkan Choko dulu.Selesai mengganti popok aku membuat susu formula,dan mengecek suhunya di punggung tanganku sebelum memberikannya pada ChoAh.

"Daddy..."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Choko berdiri dengan wajah menantuk dan mengusap-usap matanya pelan.

"Hai,buddy...kau terbangun." kataku,dan choko beranjak duduk di sofa,menotonku memberi susu pada adiknya.

"Dia lapar?." tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau mau memegang tangannya?." tanyaku melihat ada rasa keingin tahuan saat dia melirik tangan mungil adiknya yang bergerak lucu.

Choko segera menyambut tawaranku dengan senang.Dia mengulurkman jari telunjuknya di telapak tangan Choah yang langsung digenggamnya.

"Wah,daddy ChoAh menarik jariku." ujar Choko lalu terkikik lucu. "Tangannya kecil sekali daddy."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Itu artinya dia menyukaimu,ChoAh suka Choko oppa."

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka ChoAh."

Aku tersenyum lega,sepertinya aku berhasil melaksanakan misi membuat Choko menjadi kakak yang baik,semoga saja setelah ini dia tidak cemburuan dan posesif lagi.

Selanjutnya aku membawa Choah untuk tidur di kamar Kakaknya,karena rasa keingintahuan besar kakaknya pada adik kecilnya.Hatiku menghangat saat mendengar Choko berceloteh dan Choah terkekeh karena celotehannya,atau saat Choko memperagakan peek a boo dengan semangat.Sisanya kami tidur bertiga di tempat tidur Choko yang luas.

Aku menguap lebar setelah membacakan dongeng yang mengantarkan kedua buah hatiku dalam tidur lelapnya.Lucunya tangan mereka masih bertaut dengan posisi Choko tidur menyamping dengan jari yang masih digenggam Choah.

"Selamat malam,baby." kataku mengecup pipi keduanya sebelum membaringkan tubuhku dan ikut terbang ke alam mimpi.

Daddy did a great job,right??

 **End** **sekian dan terimakasih.wkwkwkkk** **bagi yang punya WP bisa mampir ke @anunya_suga for more kookga fanfiction** **terimakasih** **xoxo**


End file.
